Fishing
by Parvulissula
Summary: Luke went fishing...I changed some stuff, he didn't spend a week there. He gets some advice. LL


Fishing…

Disclaimer: Don't own it, I'm not makin' any money.

Author's Note: some stuff is changed, but here's Luke's Trip and what should've happened when he came back. I know this definitely isn't what's going to happen this season. 

~*~

Luke sat on the ground leaning back on a tree, "Why?" he sighed, "Why did I let this happen? I let Jess come, I asked for Rory to tutor him." he picked up a rock, "I should've told Lizzie to take care of her own kid." he threw the rock into the lake, "That wouldn't have been better. She killed our damn goldfish when we were younger, she shouldn't have a kid." he picked up another pebble, "Why did I think I could change him?" he sighed and threw the pebble into the lake.

            "Ya can't change folk. Now stop throwin' them rocks, you're a scarin' the fish." an old man said as he walked down to where Luke was sitting.

            "Sorry sir."

            "Don't call me sir, the name's Jim."

            "Um, okay."

            "So what's your problem, you seem down."

            "It's nothing."

            "Apparently its something if you're throwin' rocks like that. So tell me what it is."

            Luke sighed, this guy wasn't going to leave him alone unless he told him everything. "My nephew wasn't doing great in school, and so I asked my friends daughter if she would tutor him and she did but they went for a ride or something. My nephew and my friend's daughter got into a car accident and my friend's daughter hurt her wrist. My friend hated my nephew already but now she really," the old man interrupted Luke.

            "Thar's your problem. Your friend is a woman. Women-friends are always trouble. Ruin things at home with the wife, always overly emotional."

            "Hey! For starters, I don't have a wife. I'm single. Second of all, Lorelai is one of the best friends I've got, though at times annoying she's there when I need her."

            "Uh-huh. Continue your story then."

            "Uh-huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

            "Nothin' boy, so tell me the rest of yer problem."

            "Well, the accident gave Lorelai a reason to hate Jess and he went back home to New York. Lorelai and I got into a fight, and now here I am."

            "Why you here?"

            "I don't know. I just needed to get away I guess, figure out what I need to do."

            "You love her?"

            "What?" Luke asked incredulously.

            "Do you love her? Your woman friend?"

            Luke sighed, *may as well admit it. Not like it matters anymore*, "Yeah, I do."

            "So tell 'er." the man said simply.

            "I can't just _tell her_!"

            "Why not?"

            "She told me to go to hell. I said right back at ya. Now, I'm in hell. She and the rest of the Town are probably having a huge 'Jess is finally gone' party and I'm the only one who's going to miss him. She's pissed off at me because I defended him. I can't just go back and say hey guess what I love you."

            "Why?"

            "Because even if I did, it doesn't matter. She doesn't love me, she sees me as her friend and coffee supplier. Nothing more."

            "You sure?"

            "Yes."

            "Has she ever said she don't love you?"

            "No, but she's never said she does."

            "So you don't know for sure. Take a chance."

            Luke sighed, "I hope you're right."

            "Good luck. Now get movin'."

            "Thanks Jim."

            "Not a problem. Git back to yer girl."

            Luke picked up his tackle box and fishing rod and walked back up from the beach to the parking lot and put his things in the back of his truck and climbed in. *What am I going to say?* he wondered as he drove home.

~*~couple days later~*~

(Author's Note: Luke went fishing-yes. Rory wasn't there when he got back. That scene (as much as I loved it) didn't happen. This isn't a week later, it's a couple days later)

            "Come on mom, he's back. The diner is open. You said you wanted coffee!"

            "I do want coffee. It's a matter of whom I have to talk to in order to get coffee."

            "You can't avoid him forever."  
            "Wanna bet?"

            "No, but you said last night you were in hell because Luke wasn't here."

            "All I want is coffee." Lorelai sighed.

            "Fine. You want me to go in and get you coffee?"

            "Please?"

            Rory sighed, "Fine."

            Lorelai sat on the bench across from the diner while Rory went into the diner.

            "Hey Luke."

            Luke looked up at the door where Rory was walking in and sitting at the counter and frowned to see her mother wasn't with her, "Hey Rory. Where's your mom?"

            Rory frowned at seeing Luke's frown, "Since you guys are in the biggest fight since forever she made me come in and get her coffee. So can I have two cups?"

            Luke sighed, "Do you think she'd be ready to talk to me tonight?" he asked as he poured coffee into two take-out cups.

            "I don't know. She hasn't even told me what happened." Rory said sadly as she took the cups.

            "Could you do me a favor and ask her to come after closing time tonight, if she will." Luke asked.

            "I'll try." Rory smiled.

            "Thanks."

            Rory nodded, "No prob. anything to get things back to normal." she smiled and left the diner.

            *Hopefully better than normal* Luke thought as Rory left.

~*~

            "Here mom. Happy?"

            "Yes." she smiled, taking a sip of her coffee. She frowned, "It's not the same."

            "What?"

            Lorelai took another sip, "It's not the same. I didn't argue for this coffee. It just feels weird."

            Rory smiled, "Luke wants you to go to the diner after he closes up."

            "I can't." Lorelai answered quickly.

            "Why not mom? You just said it feels weird, the only way to fix that is by talking to him."

            "I'm not ready to talk to him yet."

            "Why not?"

            "Because I'm in hell. I told Luke to go to hell, he said right back at ya and now I'm in hell because I can't talk to him. I don't know what to say. He's probably still mad at me and I feel really bad because I didn't mean to tell him to go to hell. God, I even miss Jess being a jackass."

            "Tell Luke that, tonight."

            Lorelai sighed, "I hope I can. Man, I screwed up."

~*~

            Luke wiped down the counters after he closed, he left the door unlocked but turned the sign to closed. *I guess she's not ready to talk yet* he sighed. He continued wiping tables and looked out the window to see if Lorelai was coming. He didn't see her so he walked behind the counter slowly and sat for another minute. He got impatient so he picked up the coffee pot he had been keeping warm for her, just then, Lorelai ran into the diner. Luke put the coffee pot on the counter, "uh, hi." he stuttered nervously.

            Lorelai tries to catch her breath, "Coffee please?" Luke pours the coffee into a mug for her and pushes it toward her. She takes it and takes a long sip, "Mmm, thanks."

            Luke smiled inwardly as she took the first sip, *I've missed that look so much.* "So, you're ready to, uh, talk?" he asked nervously as he walked to the other side of the counter and sat on the stool next to her.

            Lorelai nodded slowly, "Yeah. Uh, could I go first? I have a lot I need to say."

            "Okay."

            "These past couple of days have been hell for me. When I wake up in the morning, my first thought is of coffee, directly followed by you, seeing as you have the best coffee ever. I really didn't mean to tell you to go to Hell. I'm sorry that Jess left. I actually miss his being a jerk now. I miss coming in here every morning and begging for coffee, I miss coming in here after a long day at the inn and talking to you. I know you're probably still pissed at me but I just needed to say that I miss you."

            Luke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Lorelai, I went fishing. Well actually, I left with the intentions of fishing. I got to the lake and sat down and I was blaming myself for all of this and throwing rocks, and basically blowing off steam. Anyway, an old guy named Jim talked to me and gave me some good advice, so I'm going to take his advice but I need you to not say or do anything until I'm done."

            "Okay." she nodded.

            Luke took a deep breath, "These past couple of days have been hell for me too. I wake up in the morning to listen to you beg me for coffee, and no matter how hard I try to not give it to you, you manage to get it out of me anyway. I missed the look on your face when you take that first sip of coffee, I missed the grin you always have after getting coffee out of me, even though you know that I can never, ever keep coffee from you for long. I missed you and Rory coming in here and arguing like sisters instead of mother and daughter, I missed you." Luke sighed, "I love you. I wasn't ever, and can't ever be even slightly angry with you." he looked down at his hands embarrassed. He had never actually said _those_ words pertaining to Lorelai before.

            A tear streamed down Lorelai's cheek as she slid off the stool and cupped Luke's face in her hands. She leaned in and gently kissed him. Luke responded immediately, standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her with increasing passion. Tears were falling from Lorelai's eyes more rapidly now and she pulled away, "I love you too." Luke moved his hands from her waist and wiped away her tears. Lorelai sniffed, "I don't even know why I'm crying. I've never been happier in my entire life."

            "It's okay." Luke smiled and wrapped his arms around her again and rubbed her back in small circles, and she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

            "Do you think Jess could come back?" she asked quietly.

~*~

The End. No, really. It's the end. No worries though. I'm writing a Mother's Day sequel. It'll all make sense in a little while, I promise. Review though, Lemme know what you thought and what you think the sequel should include. (Just keep the virtual Anthrax to a minimum)


End file.
